1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display panels and driving methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional image display techniques, an original image is transformed into a modified image before image display to improve image contrast. During the transformation process, brightness is increased following detection of overly dark images and brightness is decreased following detection of overly bright images.
However, during the transformation process, original image noise signals may be amplified, thus negatively effecting image quality. Novel techniques to improve image contrast without amplifying noise signals are called for.